In the End
by MeltedsnowFlake
Summary: Alphonse goes crazy from being in his metal body and kidnaps and tortures Edward. Rated T for swearing, violence, and gore. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as Edward opened his eyes, still tied to the chair where I knocked him out. He didn't seem to know where he was, and as I watched him look around I subconsciously tightened my hand around the giant knife I held.

"Wh-Where am I?" he whispered as if he was afraid that someone was sneaking up on him… This was kind of true as I was standing out of the circle of light that the light bulb above Edwards head put out.

It had been years since we had tried to transmute our mother and we still weren't normal. I had enough of being this way and finally dropped the hope that we could return to normal, I had stopped forgiving Edward for putting me in this body, because I knew it was entirely his fault. If he had just listened to me and stopped being stupid we would still be normal.

I refused to think of him as my Nii-san because a true Nii-san wouldn't do this, I even refused to call him Ed. I glowered angrily and stepped farther into the darkness letting Edward suffer.

Ed's P.O.V

As I opened my eyes my head felt like it would explode. I looked around the circle of light and realized I was tied up and my automail was gone, both my arm and leg. I whimpered quietly but I didn't let my fear show in my golden eyes. I looked up into the light and I my head felt like it was being ripped apart I quickly looked away.

"Wh-Where am I?" I whispered. I couldn't speak any louder because my throat was dry, extremely so. There were so many questions racing around in my head, but I couldn't answer most of them like 'Where am I?' or 'Who brought me here?'…

It had been at least 20 minutes since I woke up and m head didn't feel any better, as a matter of fact it felt worse. My mind flashed to Al and I was wondering how he was feeling as I hadn't seen him in days. As I thought about Alphonse I heard a creak that his armor made when it wasn't well oiled and my head whipped around so fast that my braid hit me in the eye.

"Alphonse? Is that you?" were the last words that came out of my mouth before my life went to hell.

Alphonse POV

I chuckled darkly as I came out of the shadows. If my face could show my emotions the expression would be one of extreme hatred.

"Yes, Edward it is me," His eyes widened as he took in my giant knife in one hand and his automail hand thin the other. "Yes, it was me who kidnapped you and tied you up" I made the sadistic grin that would be on my face be heard in my voice just so he would know what he did to me.

"And it will also be me who tortures you, and makes this the most painful day of your existence. This will also be the day that your pitiful existence comes to an end." I growled all the time I was speaking getting closer and closer to the shocked Edward. When I was two feet from him I swung the hand that held his automail catching him in the face with a satisfying crack and a whimper.

I decided to make it even and after the automail got to the other side of his face I whipped it back toward his face with another satisfying crack. There was no whimper this time just moan of pain. I watched him with satisfaction as to golden eyes widened at me, and just below those infuriating eyes two giant cuts leaked beautiful crimson.

"Why? Why would you do something like this Al?" he whimpered in pain or fear. I didn't care, both were good. I threw his automail with a loud crash and leaned in close to his face.

"Because," I paused for effect "You deserve it Nii-san" I spoke the last word with scorn. Looking into his eyes I saw fear, and fear alone. He wasn't even going to try to look brave, the whimp.

"Why do I deserve it Al? Just tell me that! Please." He begged for an answer. I just looked at him believing he didn't deserve to know. My free hand curled into a fist and I swung out catching him in the mouth, knocking out teeth.

I heard him hiss in pain. The response just made me want to hit him more, and that was good as I intended to do much more than hit him.

"You deserve this because you're to stupid to listen to reason when you see its true, just look at what YOU did to me" my voice was steadily rising with every word

"Because YOU went around chasing dreams of bringing mom back to life, because YOU insisted on chasing the philosophers stone when we DIDN'T even know if it was real, and it turned out to be that it was real but YOU were too much of a fucking pussy to sacrifice convicts to get us BACK TO NORMAL!" I punched him repeatedly in the mid section breaking more than one rib.

I took more than one step away from him and pointed my knife at him "and now YOU'RE gonna pay for it with a slow and pain filled death"


	2. Chapter 2

"You deserve this because you're to stupid to listen to reason when you see its true, just look at what YOU did to me" my voice was steadily rising with word "Because YOU went around chasing dreams of bringing mom back to life, because YOU insisted on chasing the philosophers stone when we DIDN'T even know if it was real, and it turned out to be that it was real but YOU were too much of a fucking pussy to sacrifice convicts to get us BACK TO NORMAL!" I punched him repeatedly in the mid section breaking more than one rib. I took more than one step away from him and pointed my knife at him "and now YOU'RE gonna pay for it with a slow and pain filled death"

ON WITH THE STORY! MUAHAHAHA

I took another step away from Edward and raised my knife slowly pointing it right in between his eyes. I lunged forward driving the blade into his flesh arm until it would stay by itself watching the blood run down his arm.

"Please Al, stop it" Edward spoke his voice laced with pain "you know you'll regret this after you've killed me" I leaned forward and rested my arm on the back of the chair grabbing the end of his ponytail. My face was inches away from his face.

"You and I both know I wont Edward, so don't kid yourself." I hissed as I tightened my fist around his hair and ripped it out viciously; watching as Edward screamed and blood ran down his back from his head. I chuckled darkly as I yanked out the sword that I implanted into his arm, causing more of crimson liquid to spurt from his body.

The blood splattered onto my armor, causing me to laugh manically. I stepped back to look at my handiwork so far, and he didn't look battered or in enough pain. I walked around to the back of the chair to see the one hand that was tightly tied there.

I wrapped all my fingers around his thumb and spoke with giddiness "This little 'piggy' went to the market…" after speaking I pulled my arm back and heard a pop and a rip. I threw away the thumb and moved onto his forefinger "This little 'piggy' stayed home…" I ripped my hand backwards again and as I did I heard a loud screech. I threw away his finger and continued onward.

"This little 'piggy' had roast beef…" I pulled this finger off as well and threw it away, laughing at the scream that I got in response to my torturing. "This little 'piggy' had none…" I made sure to rip his ring finger off slower than the rest, I laughed loudly before gripping his pinky.

"And this little 'piggy', oh this little 'piggy' do you want to guess what he did?" I didn't give a chance to respond before I ripped his pinky off. Dangling it I front of his face I continued, answering my own question.

"This little 'piggy' ran all the way home" I waved the last finger in his face before I dropped it into his lap. As I walked back to the front of the chair I noticed the look of horror and pain on his face, I laughed "Be lucky I didn't make you eat it, but you could choke on it and that would ruin my- I mean OUR fun. Dontcha think Edward?"

Ed's POV

I gasped in pain and shack as Al ripped each of my fingers off, one by one. My mind was so clouded by pain I really didn't hear his words, until he dangled one of my fingers in front of my face. A look of horror crossed my face. For once I Actually wanted to see Colonel Mustang. I watched Al as he walked back around the chair, giant knife still in his grip. He was drawing on himself with my blood that spurted onto his armor. I could tell he was giddy and couldn't wait to see more of my blood.

"Please Al…" I whimpered " I'll do anything to get you to stop, I just want us to be normal again, I want you to stop being so crazy" I know I sounded lame but I was in incredible pain and wanted Al to be normal again, to stop his thirst for my death, to make him see that this wasn't the answer. I could feel tears start to fall into my cheek wounds and it stung from the salty-ness of them. Hissing involuntarily I watched him thinking about how to hurt me next.

"Its impossible for us to be normal again dipshit remember? You're too dammed scared to create a philosophers stone" I could tell he was pleased that my tears stung my wounds. He clenched his fist then let it loose as if he realized that he was being crazy. Then he started giggling crazily again. He slowly raised his hand and made it so his hand was kind of pointy with his middle finger sticking out the most. After doing this his laughter got louder so it echoed around the empty room we were in.

(Because it's easier to write as the abuser than the one being abused)

Al's POV

After Making my hand into a point I lunged forward and plunged it into Edwards abdomen, and while it was in his abdomen I twisted it much to his surprise.

"Please Al-" I twisted my hand around more "Sto-" I jammed my other hand in when he tried to continue speaking effectively cutting him off.

"I Already told you dumbass" I ripped both my hands out at once causing more blood to spurt onto my armor "I'm NOT going to stop." I started drawing on my armor once again drawing little people killing each other. Edward was getting quite pale from blood loss and I was extremely happy for that, although if he died from loss of blood I would miss out on the chance to kill him myself, but he would still be dead and gone. I started up with the maniacal laughter again until I heard a very familiar voice issuing orders

"Riza, take Havoc and proceed forward carefully. Fuery, Fallman scout the perimeter, the rest of you stay with me" the voice that I knew belonged to Mustang echoed through the building along with a chorus of "Yes sir!"

"Damn it" I hissed glancing towards the sound of voices.

Wishing I could scowl I looked at Edward, for once in his life he actually looked happy to hear "that bastard". Before he could call out for help I pulled off my loincloth and stuffed it in his mouth.

"All Clear Sir" I heard Fuery and Fallman call out in unison. Damn they work fast, spinning around to make sure the coast was clear I leaned in and whispered into Edwards ear "looks like our fun's been cut short Eh? Too bad, I have to kill you before they find us."

Ed's Pov

My eyes widened at his words. Furiously wiggling I started to shout behind my gag hoping that mustang or one of his men might hear me.

"Shut up" Alphonse growled "or ill draw your death out" my tongue was cramping from trying to work out the gag. I knew that Riza could talk sense into the only family I had left. Alphonse turned around to pick up his knife and I spit my gag out

"Help! Help Me! I'm over here" I cried out.

Roy's Pov

I sprang forward hearing Edwards call for help. Sure it was my hobby to make fun of the kid, but he was my subordinate and it was my job to protect him. Running past some boxes I saw Ed bloody and tied to a chair and Al covered in blood. Slowly I advanced towards them.

"Al how did you get here? Who did this?" I heard Riza question but I could care less; I was more worried about how much blood Ed was losing.

"He did this to himself" Al chortled menacingly "it's his own fault" I tore my gaze from Ed and focused on Alphonse

"How did he do this to himself? Help me understand this." Riza spoke softly as if to a scared child, I glanced to my right and noted the sick look on Havoc's face.

"It's his own fault, he did it to himself" Al cackled madly and rocked back and forth on his heels, I glanced at Edward, he looked extremely frail, obviously in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:As always I don't own FMA. This chapter will be in Roy's POV

* * *

><p>In the End<p>

I watched in amazement as the scene unfolded before me. The brothers that were once so close were now at the opposite ends of a very bad situation. I watched as Alphonse realized what was happening and cut Edwards bonds and jerked him upwards obviously angry. Edward swayed on his foot before leaning against Alphonse to remain balanced.

Alphonse positioned his blade at Edwards's neck and started backing away dragging Edward, who had closed his eyes, along with him. I was pretty sure that none of us could comprehend the pain Edward was in right now, both physical and mental.

"Alphonse, why are you doing this? What had Edward done to deserve this kind of treatment?" Riza spoke cautiously knowing one wrong word could tempt Alphonse to do something drastic.

"Because! He deserves it! It's his fault that we're this fucking mess. If he hadn't gone and tried to bring back our mom we would still be fucking normal! We wouldn't have had to waste time looking for the damn philosophers stone, and we wouldn't be doomed for the rest of our damned existence, to be less than human or in my case just a fucking soul trapped in a metal body that can't do anything. Can't you see? It's ALL HIS fault!" Alphonse shouted the last part with so much anger I thought he would just go ahead and slit Edwards throat right there in front of us where he stood propped against his younger brother like a limp doll.

Riza had started to try to reason with Alphonse again when she was interrupted by Edwards quiet and pain filled voice "I'm so sorry Al. You're completely right, I wish I woul-" Alphonse pressed his knife down harder on Edwards neck effectively cutting him off and causing a thin trickle of blood to run down his already bloody neck.

"You think sorry is going to fix things you dipshit? You think it will give me my body back and the years I've been stuck in the stupid armor?" Alphonse's voice was a harsh whisper and his hand tightened around his knife "the only way you can come close to repaying me is by dying a slow and painful death, and you can't even do that."

As Alphonse went to slide the knife across Edwards neck I made the decision that could cost both of the Elric's their lives. I quickly pulled on my ignition cloth gloves(?) and sent a column of flame at Alphonse. If my aim was off by just a teensy bit it would hit the wrong Elric. Even after what he had done to Ed we all flinched when the flame hit just above Edwards head and forced Alphonse backwards. As we ran to Edward, who without his brothers support had fallen to the ground, I glanced at the charred and twisted metal body of Alphonse and there was no doubt that he was no longer with us.

* * *

><p>AN: (?) what is Roy's glove called? If any of you know please let me know because that would be a useful piece of information<p>

and im sorry if all the excessive swearing offended you!


End file.
